PostIts
by AnMaDeRoNi
Summary: Harm finally had the guts to tell Mac how much he loves her.


FF: Post Its  
Author: Anmaderoni  
E-mail Addy:  
Type: Romance  
Rating: G  
Summary: Harm finally had the guts to tell Mac how much he loves her.  
Spoiler: Be ready with your pen and journal…a lot to take note (if you only wish to)…. Mac and Clay broke up when this happened in my world…  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG and its characters but I do own this story.  
AN: I'll be happy to receive comments and suggestions from anybody. Sorry for the flaws.

Thursday  
Harm's office  
1026

After so many sleepless nights, Harm and Mac became friends again. The old bond was regained. But Harm had something clouding his thoughts…something about what Mac said last night.

"_Harm, don't be too good, I might miss you. Don't be too caring, I might like you. Don't be too sweet, I might fall for you," Mac teased Harm before he left her apartment._

He knew jokes are half meant. Is it possible that Mac _almost _told him about her feelings? He can't think straight right now. It's already affecting his performance at work. Boy, this Marine really captivated his heart.

"Harm? Harm, are you alright?" Mac said waving her hand before Harm's blank face.

When he heard her voice he immediately regained his bearings and said stuttering, "Yeah…Mac, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry I came in without your permission. You seem so distant. Anyway, I came to collect the files you borrowed last night."

"Last night…." Harm seemed to be back in time when Mac said those teasing words.

Snap! "Harm! The files??? I actually need them right away. So, please. Give them to me before you go back to your dreamland."

Shaking his head, "Yeah. Here. Sorry about that." Harm looked pretty embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I got used to it," Mac said killing him with her smile.

After Mac closed his door, all he could mutter to himself was, "It's time."

Friday  
0718

Mac arrived late. An accident was to blame. She did not bother to put her things in her office before heading to the staff meeting. She took the seat across Harm. She smiled at him and gave him an am-I-too-late look. Harm just shook his head and flashed his flyboy grin. Fortunately, the general just started briefing.

After the meeting, the two bumped into each other in the bullpen. Everybody was staring at them with a wide smile on their faces. Mac began to suspect.

"Is there dirt on my face?" lightly asking Harm.

Harm just shook his head.

"Then why does everybody looking at us?"

Harm just shrugged and smiled.

As they came near Harm's office, Harm walked hurriedly to his office leaving Mac. He closed his door before Mac opened hers. The time Mac opened her door, everybody in the bullpen paused on what they were doing. Mac's blood began to rise in her head the moment she saw what was on her desk. She was about to pop when Bud appeared behind her.

"Ma'am…" Bud said showing his widest smile. "Maybe you should read them first before saying anything."

Mac turned around and started to read the post its on her desk.

_Sometimes I'm hurt so much that I wanna run away  
__Runaway as far as I could…  
__But you know what scares me?  
__It's when I look back and see the one I love not following me anymore…_

_So many of us either fear tomorrow or regret yesterday.  
__But I won't fear tomorrow if I'd get to be with you.  
__And I don't regret yesterday because one yesterday I met you._

_I feel so lifeless, I feel so blue.  
__And what happens when I'm not with you?  
__All I wanna do is sit down and think of you.  
__I guess that proves how much I'm in love with you._

_If I give you my heart, will you take care of it?  
__Will you promise me that you won't break it?  
__Will you promise me that you'll hold it with you and never let go?  
__I hope you will because right now I'm giving my heart to you._

_If I told you I love you, you should not even have to wonder why or how  
__Or since when, or for how long because I wouldn't have a single answer  
__Except to tell you again…I LOVE YOU!!!_

_When you need someone to be there for you and no one is around.  
__Gaze up the sky…I may not be there but remember,  
__We're just under the same sky…I could never be too far!_

_Cherish me for I may not be around forever.  
__Hold me for I may be gone sooner.  
__But then if fate took me away from you,  
__Keep in mind that you'll always stay here in my heart forever._

_I wondered what my life would be if there was no you,  
__If you were not there to love me and inspire me.  
__I guess I would not know an almost perfect woman like you can exist in this world  
__And teach me what love really is._

_Love is like playing the piano.  
__First you must play by the rules.  
__And then you forget the rules and play it by heart._

_Guys are like starts.  
__There are millions of them,  
__But only one can make your dreams come true._

_Sometimes I wished that I never saw you,  
__That I never met you and that I never knew you.  
__It's not because I don't like you,  
__Neither because I hate you.  
__But because I felt fear that one day,  
__I might lose you._

_My angel told me to prove my love for you.  
__I should not say it, I should show it.  
__Then I told my angel I already did.  
__My angel asked me how, and I said…  
__Simple, I let her go._

_When you love someone, you have to fight for it.  
__That's why I was willing to fight for you  
__To make you realize how much I love you.  
__But when I saw the look in your eyes whenever he was around,  
__I knew I already lost even before the fight started._

_You told me how he kissed you.  
__You told me he said, "I love you."  
__You told me how happy you were.  
__I smiled, but you never thought all this words that made you smile  
__Were the same words that made me cry_

_I don't know why suddenly I can't take you for granted.  
__Why I'm suddenly eager to see you.  
__Why suddenly I miss you.  
__Maybe because I love you.  
__  
If you really love someone, never let go.  
__Just hold on and don't believe that letting go means that you love best.  
__Instead, fight for your love…that's what true love is all about._

After reading enough post its, Mac's eyes started to water. A box of tissue appeared before her, "Tissue?" Jen said. She gladly accepted the box of Kleenex and wiped away the tears streaming her face.

"Who wrote all this? I haven't read them all but I knew what the culprit is trying to say," Mac chuckled.

"Ma'am we wrote them all. Someone was trying to send you a message for years and I guess you couldn't decipher what he was trying to express. So he did ask us for a favor to let you know," Jen said smiling as huge as the smile Bud had on his face. Mac looked outside her office and the whole JAG was watching her.

"I don't understand…"she told Jen with a puzzled look on her face.

Jen just nodded in disappointment when she got the puzzled look on Mac's face. She turned around and talked to Bud, "Sir, I guess we need to get to the second phase."

"I agree," Bud said with a smirk. "Ehmm, ehmm."

The female JAG workers squealed when Harm got out of his office in his dress whites with a bouquet of red roses in hand. He approached Mac who was continuing to read all the post its on her desk.

"Mac? Sarah?"

Mac looked up and was stunned to see Harm.

"Harm??? Wha…What's going on???"

Harm ignored her query and took Mac's hand and led her in front of her desk. Without further much ado, he kneeled down and gave Mac the bouquet of red roses he had hiding behind his back.

"Harm?!"

"Sshh….Mac, Sarah. I'm down on my knees ignoring the fact that everyone is looking at us. I'm down on my knees in dress whites disregarding the dirt that will accumulate on my knee spot. I'm down on my knees because I love you so much and now is the right moment to tell you how much I love you. I know, I have been giving wrong impressions for the past years and I want to straighten it out. I would never reject you. I would never leave you. I will always love you. I wish to be the man to spend the rest of his life with you, Sarah MacKenzie."

Mac didn't say a word. She was caught off guard with Harm's act. She was not able to breathe not until Harm stood up and begged her to say something. Everyone in the bullpen was tearful of the romantic moment they just witnessed. Again, the female workers squealed when finally Mac said, "I love you, too, Harm." And they ended it with a tight hug.

THE END


End file.
